


After the Throne

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones Fix-It, the fluff my god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Some drabble about Dany and her family after she takes the Iron Throne.Read about my AU at https://foreverunburnt.tumblr.com/ItsMyUniverseIllbeFluffyIfIWantTo :)





	1. Chapter 1

“My sun and stars... close the curtains.” Dany groaned and laboriously turned onto her side as she squinted in the morning light.

“Moon of my life...” Drogo did as he was told, then walked to her side of the bed and reached over to rub her back. “What’s wrong?”

“My head...” she sat up, then wretched forward.

Drogon frowned as he cupped her cheek. “You didn’t drink any wine last night, did you?”

“No... Between you, Tyrion, and Yara there wasn’t any left... And Jon... those damn bells!”

“Knock knock... it’s morning, my Queen!” Tyrion’s voice was even louder than usual, and Dany threw a pillow in his direction. “Shit... Are you alright?”

“She has a headache,” Drogo said, still talking too loud.

“But she didn’t even drink last night...”

“Precisely... I don’t understand it.” Drogo shook his head and pressed a kiss to Dany’s temple. “My poor khaleesi: she didn’t even get to enjoy the wine.”

“She probably has a migraine... migraines are a sign of high intelligence,” Tyrion mused as he helped himself to a carafe of wine on the table in the chamber.

“When was the last time you had one?” Drogo joked, prompting Tyrion to throw the pillow back at him.

“Shut up,” Dany moaned as she hid her face in her blankets. “How many supplicants today?”

“Not many, my Queen, but you do have a meeting with Grey Worm about the military academy, and somehow my sister is still alive so there’s that to deal with... and Ser Davos wanted me to tell you that one of your boys bit another one of your boys so one of you should probably say something to them.”

“Alright. Get out, I’m going to dress. I’ll see you downstairs in... 20 minutes?”

“Are you sure, Your Grace? I can tell the supplicants to come back, they’ll understand.”

“No... they have lives to return to, I don’t want to make them wait,” Dany groaned as she began to brush her long silver hair while Drogo massaged her shoulders. “Send Irri in if she’s not busy?”

“As you wish, your Grace,” Tyrion bowed. “This is why they all love you,” he said as he closed the door.

Drogo continued massaging and leaned over to kiss his wife’s cheek. “Any guesses who bit who?”

Dany smiled. “It’d better be Aegon. The other two are too old, and the baby only has two teeth.” She giggled and relaxed into his touch. “Even the backs of my eyes hurt.”

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” he muttered into her ear. “I’m sorry they hurt.”

“It’s ok, I’ll live.” She sighed deeply as his hands moved from her shoulders to her neck.

He kissed the back of her head. “Does this help with your smart person headache, my Queen?”

“It does,” she said, then turned around and kissed him. She felt him grin against her lips, and for a fleeting moment she regretted committing to any of her tasks. She sat on the Iron Throne, but for a brief moment, her husband’s lap was where she wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mamma’s belly is getting bigger because my baby sister is in there.” 

Tyrion’s eyes widened as he processed what he thought he heard Aegon say. “What?” 

“Mamma’s belly is bigger because my baby sister is in there,” the toddler repeated without looking up from his toy. 

“What?” Tyrion looked around frantically. “Your Grace... Drogo?” 

“What?” Khal Drogo poked his head out of his office, with Yara Greyjoy and Grey Worm close behind him. 

“Tell your father what you said to me, Aegon.” 

The chubby child blinked his blue eyes innocently. “Mamma’s belly is getting bigger because my baby sister is in there.” 

Drogo‘s eyes widened and everyone in the room heard him inhale. “Fuck.” 

Yara approached Aegon and knelt next to him. “Little one, where did you hear that?” 

"My pappa told me." 

All eyes turned to Drogo, who drummed his fingers on the side of the wall. "Yes, Aegon, that's right," he finally said. "Mamma has a baby in her belly, and as the baby gets bigger Mamma's belly will get bigger. We are praying to the Great Stallion that it's a girl, a little sister for you and Rheago and Bharbo. Do you remember what else I told you?" 

"That it was a secret!" the toddler piped up."Yes, that it was a secret." Drogo's eyes looked tired and his tone was deadpan. "Pappa was VERY specific about that." 

Tyrion shook his head and laughed, partly from watching his friend struggle with his son and partly from genuine joy at the news he'd heard. A pregnant queen is a sympathetic queen, and approval numbers and economies tend to rally around royal weddings and babies. But he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how he felt when he met Rhaego and Bharbo for the first time, or when he held Aegon moments after he was born. And he was glad. 

"Go, little one." Drogo's voice cut through Tyrion's thoughts as he shooed his toddler son out the door. "Go get your mother, tell her to come meet me in here." "I will!" Aegon stopped for a moment. "Pappa... am I in trouble?"

"No, my little Stallion, but I may be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something my niece actually did 🤣


End file.
